Dias de Tortura
by MissFiirelight
Summary: Kazuya es un monstruo, adicto al sexo. Eijun esta seguro que su querido novio no aguantaría una semana sin nada de sexo. Al final todo termino siendo una apuesta en la cual Sawamura tendra que ponerse en circunstancias provocativas para lograr ganar el susodicho reto.
1. Introduccion

**Días de tortura**

**Introducción**

/ La historia se dicta en un mundo paralelo en el que el equipo de beisbol no existe más sin embargo todos los chicos siguen estudiando juntos.

/ Miyuki Kazuya, quien cursa segundo año en la universidad vive junto a su novio Sawamura Eijun en un apartamento que comparten desde hace años.

Kuramochi Youichi suspiro con pesadez, las fiestas eran divertidas, sin duda alguna, pero lo que venia después de ella no tanto, y menos si el desastre era en su casa, sabía que no debía de preparar esa reunión en su casa, debía de haberlo hecho en un club o algo.

La gran mayoría de las personas ya se había marchado, solo quedaban Miyuki, el cual estaba dormido en el suelo abrazado a su botella de Vodka, Sawamura que hablaba más fuerte de lo necesario con Haruichi y Furuya; y Ryousuke, su novio, quien cabe destacar no le había dado regalo de cumpleaños.

De repente la risa de Sawamura inundo toda la habitación, una carcajada a todo pulmón.

"Si… Si claro" lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos "Imposible, ¡imposible Harucchi!" el alboroto logro despertar a Miyuki quien sin hacer mucho ruido se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su novio "Kazuya es un monstruo, un adicto al sexo, estoy seguro que no aguanta una semana".

"Suenas tan seguro" la voz del de lentes sonó ronca, Sawamura dio un salto sobre su silla y se volteo a encarar a su pareja.

"¿Y tu cuando te despertaste?" pregunto algo alterando pero Miyuki lo evadió y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Quieres apostar?" le sonrió "Lo de aguantar una semana sin sexo".

"Kazuya vas a perder antes de que pase el primer día".

"Entonces no tienes nada que perder" extendió su mano derecha a su novio y volvió a sonreírle, Sawamura trago en seco pero al final acepto la mano y le dio un buen apretón cerrando el trato.

"Encantador, realmente encantador. Ahora todo el mundo fuera de mi casa" Kuramochi se veía agotado.

Sin más que decir los chicos comenzaron a salir de la casa del peli verde, excepto claro por Ryousuke, el tenía otros planes para el resto de la noche.

Sawamura y Miyuki llegaron a su apartamento después de haber tomado un taxi, dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y se fueron quitando las ropas mientras caminaban a su habitación.

A lo que por fin llegaron a su cama ya estaba en ropa interior.

"Por cierto Kazuya" le llamo haciendo que el otro se volteara para verlo. _¿En qué momento se quito los lentes?_ "Sobre el reto…"

"¿Ya te arrepentiste?" sonrió con picardía.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" alzo la voz "Solo iba a preguntar por el premio" hizo una mueca de disgusto y desvió un poco la mirada.

"Unmm… No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres?" Miyuki comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla al otro mientras hablaban.

"¿Recuerdas a Kai?" a pesar de no tener los lentes puestos Miyuki logro notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio, lo cerca que lo tenía ayudo bastante a distinguir las cosas. "Ya sabes, tu compañero de clases y todo eso" El mayor hizo un sonido afirmativo "Si pierdes tendrás que dejar de salir con el"

"Eijun es solo un amigo, ni siquiera lo trato tanto, ni siquiera salimos solos" Kazuya no sonó molesto, más bien le divirtió la idea de su novio haciendo caprichos por celos.

"Te mira demasiado el trasero" gruño logrando que el mayor se carcajeara.

"Está bien, está bien… Y si yo gano" hizo una pausa para crear más suspenso "Tendrás que usar un disfraz de gatito todas las noches por un mes"

"¿¡AH!?" nuevamente el mayor se carcajeo "Eres tan inmaduro".

"Mira quien lo dice" se acerco aun mas "¿Es un trato?" rozo su nariz con la del menor quien de nuevo desvió la mirada.

"Vale" murmuro entre dientes "Ahora a dormir" cerró los ojos y relajo su postura.

"Si, a dormir… Pero antes…" y sin previo aviso giro sobre el colchón para ponerse sobre el cuerpo del menor.

"Kazuya son casi las 5 de la mañana, a dormir"

"El trato comienza mañana" murmuro para bajar el rostro y besar a su novio…

**Continuara…**


	2. Dia 01

**Primer día. **

La apuesta estaba planteada y comenzó justo cuando Kazuya termino de violarse a su novio, a las 5:48 am, para ser exactos.

Ese mismo día Sawamura fue el primero en despertar, como era de costumbre, volteo y vio a su novio quien aun dormía como si nada, sonrió, el mayor era un encanto siempre y cuando tuviera la boca cerrada.

En ese instante el de ojos dorados recordó la apuesta de la madrugada, sonrió aun más.

Sawamura se caracterizaba por ser algo tímido a la hora de demostrar amor, siempre era el atacado y no el atacante, pero esta apuesta valdría la pena, tendrá que ser valiente y molestar al mayor hasta sacar lo quicio.

"Kazuya, despierta" canturreo con un tono dulce en la voz, Miyuki frunció el seño pero luego abrió los ojos "Buenos días" le sonrió.

El mayor, aun medio dormido se abrazo a su novio y le acaricio la frente en la punta de su nariz.

"Buen día peque" la voz del mayor salió ronca y pesada, como cada vez que se despertaba. Los vellos del los brazos del moreno se erizaron, la voz de Kazuya por las mañanas era una verdadera droga.

"Hoy es domingo, ¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Sawamura alzando un como el rostro para poder ver a su novio.

"Nada" contesto aun sin estar totalmente despierto mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novio sobre la tela "lo mismo de siempre".

_¿Lo de siempre?_ Eijun comenzó a reír internamente. _Dormir hasta tarde, no pararse de la cama hasta después de la hora del almuerzo, besarse y manosearse hasta estar lo suficientemente calientes como para_-

El menor estaba disfrutando de las caricias matutinas de su novio cuando sintió un buen empujón que casi hace que se caiga de la cama, se restregó sobre las sabanas y vio como su novio se sentaba de golpe.

"¡Tu!" Le levanto la voz, Eijun alzo una ceja "No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que hacías… Te aprovechas que no estoy en mis sentidos ¿no es cierto?" frunció el seño enojado.

"Para nada" dijo con sarcasmo el moreno mientras le sonreía. Después de un bufido de parte del mayor, ambos se levantaron de la cama.

El menor de los dos fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida mientras que Miyuki arreglaba la cama.

Eijun salió del baño con una toalla color pistacho enrollada a la cadera, el cabello le goteaba y dejaba un leve camino de agua detrás de él. Su novio volteo a mirarlo, frunció el seño y se acerco a él.

"Deberías ser amable conmigo y no salir en estas fachas" le regaño mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

"¿Crees que te la voy a hacer fácil?" pregunto el oji dorado alzando una ceja para luego le sonrió coquetamente.

Después de un largo contacto visual Sawamura volvió a sonreír y le robo un rápido beso a su novio.

Un gruñido se le atraganto a Miyuki, pero este no lo dejo salir. Tomo aire y exhalo con fuerza, le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y luego entro al baño.

Eijun rio en sus adentros, molestar a su novio era sin duda lo mejor del mundo. No tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo ya que normalmente era a él a quien molestaban.

El domingo fue muy tranquilo, estuvieron encerrado en la habitación todo el día, Eijun dejo de molestar al mayor por un instante mientras jugueteaba con sus videojuegos. A lo que fueron las 6 de la tarde el menor se ofreció para buscar algo de comer, el de lentes solo dio las gracias y a lo que su novio salió de la habitación se sentó tranquilamente a estudiar.

Después de media hora el moreno vuelve a su apartamento con dos bolsas, una con dos hamburguesas cada una en un recipiente de plástico y del otro un refresco de dos litros. Abre la puerta y deja todo sobre la mesa de la cocina, luego vuelve a la habitación y ve al mayor sentado en el escritorio muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

"Volví" murmuro el moreno acercándose.

El de lentes volteo a ver al recién llegado y le sonrió dándole la bienvenida y de inmediato volteo a ver de nuevo su cuaderno, jugueteaba con su lápiz mientras intentaba encontrarse solución a una integral.

"¿Qué estudias?" pregunto el menor asomando su cabeza por arriba del hombro derecho de su novio y observo el cuaderno.

"Física eléctrica" murmuro casi de manera automática sin quitarle la mirada al ejercicio.

Sawamura se alejo un poco y miro de nuevo a su novio, se veía bastante tenso, siempre se pone así cuando no encontraba la solución a uno de sus ejercicios. Sonrió ante la vista de una nueva forma de molestarle.

El moreno se puso detrás de la silla y con suavidad poso sus pequeñas sobres los hombros del mayor, comenzó a masajearlos presionando cada nudo que se encontraba. Kazuya relajo los hombros y dejo de mover el lápiz en su mano, intento no desviar la mirada del cuaderno, pero cada cuento los ojos se le iba, Sawamura tenía unas manos muy trabajadoras, en todo sentido de la palabra.

Cuando las morenas manos se acercaron un poco más a la zona del cuello, un leve gemido se escapo de los labios del de lentes, quien al notar aquello apretó los labios. Siguió disfrutando del agradable masajeo, por un instante su mente pervertida imagino esas manos acariciando la parte baja de su espalda, imagino a su pequeño moreno todo desnudo, sudado y ajetreado bajo su cuerpo.

El amiguito de Miyuki despertó de su larga siesta y saludo alegremente.

El mayor no se dio cuenta en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada a la izquierda y la boca se le había hecho agua.

"Pss" susurro el de ojos dorados en el oído de su novio "Kazuya" lo llamo.

De golpe Miyuki abrió sus ojos y se levanto obligando al moreno a retroceder varios pasos. Volteo a verlo.

"Tú… ¡Manipulador!" Alzo un poco la voz, Sawamura sonrió coquetamente, dio un largo paso hacia adelante, se puso de puntas y beso los labios de su novio, Miyuki gruño de nuevo.

"La cena esta lista" dijo como si nada mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta la cocina, saco las hamburguesas y las puso en platos, sirvió dos vasos con hielo y los lleno de refresco, se sentó y espero pacientemente a que su novio llegara a la cocina para darle el primer mordisco a la comida.

Habían pasado ya más de 5 minutos y el mayor no aparecía, cansado de esperar el oji dorado se levanto de la silla y volvió al dormitorio, justo en ese instante Miyuki salió del baño.

Se miraron a la cara por un momento, y sin decir nada caminaron juntos a la cocina, comieron, charlaron, se molestaron entre sí, lo mismo de todas las cenas.

Al terminar Kazuya recogió los platos y los dejo en el lavaplatos, después de darle un beso rápido en los labios del pequeño volvió a sentarse en el escritorio a seguir estudiando.

Eijun lavo, seco y guardo los platos. A lo que termino de limpiar la cocina volvió al dormitorio, miro a su novio que en ese momento estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno. Suspiro, era divertido molestarlo, pero quizás lograr su objetivo iba a ser más difícil de lo que él creía. Después de hacer varias muecas de disgusto se lanzo a la cama, tomo su celular, se coloco los audífonos para no molestar al mayor y estuvo el resto de la noche viendo vines.

**Continuara…**


	3. Dia 02

**Segundo día. **

Después de varias horas de estar en la misma poción Kazuya por fin se levanto del escritorio, guardo sus cosas en su morral y se lanzo a la cama junto su novio quien al verlo apago la música de su celular y se quito los audífonos.

"¿Cansado?" pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del oji marrón. Miyuki no respondió, estaba algo molesto con el pequeño "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te masajee la espalda?" pregunto con un tono divertido.

Las manos del menor se acercaron peligrosamente a la espalda del de lentes, pero este volteo rápidamente dispuesto a regañarle.

Al girar ambos rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, estaba ahí, en la cama, hacia mucho frio en la habitación, y entrar en calor se veía ridículamente tentador.

Sawamura frunció un poco la nariz y comenzó a acercarse para besar a su novio.

Ya estaba a solo milímetros, los labios estaban a punto de tocarse, pero de repente una almohada acecina ataco el rostro del menor haciendo que se alejara y cayera de espalda sobre la cama.

"¡DEJA ESO!" le regaño apretando la almohada sobre su rostro. Después de forcejear mucho el mayor quito la almohada del rostro de su novio y el otro dio un gran bocado de aire "Eijun, eres muy malo" refunfuño haciendo un puchero.

"Pero si tu amas que sea cariñoso contigo" se excuso el moreno.

"Si, pero no cuenta cuando tenemos una apuesta" le gruño, Sawamura lo ignoro y le dio la espalda mientras pensaba en otra cosa para poder quedarse dormido. Miyuki lo imito.

A la mañana siguiente una alarma sonó a las 5:30 am despertando a los dos chicos, el moreno apago la alarma y se estiro sobre la cama mientras que el mayor salía de esta y caminaba hasta el baño.

Los chicos se arreglaron, vistieron, desayunaron y luego fueron juntos hasta la universidad. Al llegar a ella se despidieron con una simple sonrisa, Miyuki odiaba a los mirones así que no se ponía muy cariñoso con el menor a menos que estuviera en el ambiente y con las personas correctas.

Cada quien se fue por su lado y entro a su respectiva clase, luego al medio día se juntaban de nuevo para almorzar, y terminaban de escuchar clases. A lo que fueron las 3 de la tarde se encontraron en el mismo punto de siempre para caminar juntos a casa.

Esa era la rutina de lunes a viernes en horario de clases.

Al entrar en su apartamento Miyuki se saco la ropa y se coloco solo unos shorts, Sawamura por otro lado entro al baño, dejo la puerta abierta, a propósito.

Sawamura se lanzo a la cama y reviso sus redes sociales desde su celular. Desde el lugar donde estaba el mayor sentado se veía perfectamente como Eijun llenaba la bañera con agua caliente. Saco algunos productos del estante y agrego varios chorros de los extraños y espesos liquitos.

Después de 15 minutos la bañera estaba llena hasta casi el tope con agua caliente y forrada por una espesa capa de burbujas.

Los ojos del de lentes se alejaron de su móvil y vieron la escena del baño, logro ver la espalda desnuda de su novio y como terminaba de quitarse los pantalones. Trago en seco, intento concentrarse en su celular, pero no lograba quitarle la vista al pequeño.

Eijun entro lentamente a la bañera y se recostó dentro de ella.

"Aawww~" suspiro totalmente des estresado, hecho la cabeza para atrás y respiro el aroma que habían dejado las sales minerales y los jabones liquitos que había agregado a la bañera.

Kazuya dejo su teléfono sobre la cama y camino hasta el baño, entro despacio y se puso en cuclillas frente a la bañera.

"¿Qué tal el agua?" pregunto con un tierno tono en la voz. El menor volteo a verlo y sonrió.

"¿Por qué no entras y la pruebas?" le sugirió.

Miyuki sabía que lo estaba provocando, y que solo quería seducirlo para que perdiera la apuesta, pero aquella escena lo había dejado con la boca hecha agua, deseaba entrar y rosas sus piernas bajo del agua con las morenas del otro. No tenía nada que ver con sexo, solo quería bañarse con él.

Después de pensarlo un poco se puso de pie y se saco el short y los bóxers, que era todo lo que tenia puesto y dejo los lentes sobre el mesón.

Una vez que estuvo desnudo, con su caliente y ridículamente atractivo cuerpo al aire, entro a la bañera, pisando con cuidado para no tropezar con el cuerpo ajeno; se sentó en el piso de la bañera y apoyo la espalda en las paredes, se había acomodado para quedar frente a frente a su novio.

Lentamente estiro las piernas y logro sentir las de su novio las cuales también estaban estiradas, sonrió en sus adentro y suspiro. ¿Qué cosa más relajante en este mundo que estar en una bañera llena de agua caliente y burbujas con el hombre que amas?

Estuvieron quietos los primeros 5 minutos, respiraron, mirándose de vez en cuando, acariciándole los muslos al contrario con los pies y estupideces así.

Después de unos minutos de calma, comenzaron a enjabonarse mutuamente, jugueteando la mayor parte del tiempo, riéndose del otro y de sí mismo.

Ya estaban limpios, pero salir de la bañera no era exactamente la mejor opción, tenían toda la noche libre, no había apuro por salir.

Miyuki volvió a la posición que tuvo al principio y dejo reposar su cuello sobre el borde de la bañera, respiro tranquilamente. Se veía muy relajado.

Demasiado para el gusto de Sawamura.

Intentando no ser muy evidente se acerco al mayor asechándolo justo de frente. Sus rodillas estaba apoyadas en el suelo de la bañera entre las piernas del otro, en el momento que las manos del moreno hicieron contacto con el pecho del mayor este alzo el rostro y miro a su novio quien sorpresivamente estaba demasiado cerca.

Eijun estiro el cuello acercando su rostro al de su novio. Logro ver como el ajeno trago en seco. Sonrió internamente. Cerró los ojos y se acerco un poco más, sintió el calor de los labios del otro sobre los suyos los cuales tiernamente respondieron el beso.

Lentamente las manos del de lentes rodearon la delgada cintura del moreno y lo abrazo por la espalda. El beso fue tranquilo y lento, y sin embargo fue muy intenso y lleno de sentimientos.

Las manos del oji dorado acariciaron el pecho del otro mientras este bajo las manos a la cintura del menor, la cual estaba bajo el agua, y lo acerco aun más.

Eijun logro sentir la lengua de su novio pidiendo permiso para entrar, sonrió entre el beso y gustoso abrió los labios.

La totalmente experta lengua del mayor entro en la cabida bucal ajena y se adentro en ella tocando todo lo que se encontrara. A lo que por fin encontró la lengua del otro comenzó a acariciarla y juguetear con ella.

Las manos del oji marrón acariciaron la espalda baja de Sawamura. La piel de su novio era realmente suave, y aun más bajo el agua. Lo apretó un poco, acercándolo a él. Eijun subió los brazos hasta el cuello del mayor y jugueteo con su cabello.

Las manos del mayor se atrevieron a tocar un poco más abajo y darle un leve apretón al trasero del moreno.

"Unmm" medio gimió el menor aun con la boca ocupada en el beso.

Aquel sonido logro espabilar un poco al mayor, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasado, ya había sido muy brusco con su novio veces anterior e intento se lo más amable esta vez.

Retiro su lengua de la boca del pequeño y subió sus manos hasta la cintura. Ájelo el rostro y miro directamente a los ojos del contrario. Vio algo en ellos. Deseo, mucho deseo. Trago en seco.

_¿Desde cuándo me miras con tanta lujuria?, Eijun._ Sonrió y acaricio el cabello de su novio.

"Pórtate bien" le susurro sonriéndole y quitándole el cabello que se le había pegado en la frente por la humedad dejando verle el rostro por completo, se acerco y beso su frente "Si te comportas… prometo que tendrás la mejor recompensa del mundo" después de una sonrisa coqueta Miyuki soltó le quito la mano de la frente haciendo que el cabello le quedaba de una forma algo divertida.

El menor hizo un gesto de disgusto. Sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de su novio se atrevió a bajar las manos a lo largo del pecho hasta llegar a la entre pierna.

Se sonrojo, Eijun era muy malo para este tipo de cosas.

Solo toco la punta, las manos del moreno solo tocaron la punta, los ojos del mayor casi se le salen de la cara.

"Pero" murmuro con un hilo de voz "Yo quiero la mejor recompensa del mundo… justo ahora"

Miyuki evaluó la mirada del pequeño, no pareciera que lo estuviera haciendo solo para molestarlo o para ganar la desgraciada apuesta, en serio parecía que quería hacerlo. _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol_. Trago en seco y tomo la mano del menor alejándola.

"Tenerte en un traje de gatito vale demasiado… así que no voy a ceder" le dio un beso en la frente y el pequeño bufo.

Eijun volvió a la posición del inicio apoyando la espalda de un lado de la bañera. Y Miyuki salió de esta.

Empapando el piso comenzó a secarse rápidamente. A lo que ya no estaba tan mojado tomo sus lentes y camino hacia afuera del baño.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahí adentro?" pregunto en el marco de la puerta.

"El resto de mi vida" murmuro el menor mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y suspirara fascinado.

El mayor lo miro y sonrió, al pequeño realmente le gustaban esos largos baños de burbujas.

**Continuara…**


	4. Dia 03

**Tercer día. **

Miyuki, aun medio empapado salió del baño y busco entre las gavetas algo que ponerse, se saco la toalla y se puso un bóxer color vino tinto, luego unos short por arriba de la rodilla, pensó si ponerse camisa. Al final se decidió por no ponerse la camisa, al fin y al cabo, está en su casa.

Miro de reojo su morral e hizo memoria de si tenía tarea para el día siguiente, suspiro al saber que estaba libre, tomo su celular y literalmente se lanzo a su cama, jugueteo con su celular y prendió la televisión, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que por fin escucho como su novio salía de la bañera, suspiro, volteo a ver el reloj, el moreno había estado ahí adentro por más de dos horas, de seguro estaba arrugado como pasa.

El menor camino con solo la toalla y dejando el típico camino de agua detrás de él.

Camino hasta las gavetas e imito las acciones que su novio había hecho antes de él.

Observo la hora, ya era hora de cenar, volteo a ver a su novio. Era lunes, así que le tocaba a él preparar la cena, pero por lo visto se le había olvidado por que el de lentes estaba muy concentrado leyendo estupideces en su celular.

Eijun dejo la toalla sobre el espaldar de una de las sillas y se acerco a su novio, se paro justo a su lado poniendo las manos en la cintura, pero el mayor no volteo a verlo.

"Kazuya" le llamo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, en ese intenta el oji marron volteo a verlo "Es hora de preparar la cena" le recordó, el mayor formo un pequeño berrinche, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, era parte del "trabajo en equipo" que habían acordado una vez que alquilaron el apartamento juntos.

Con mucha pereza se levanto en la cama y dejo su celular sobre ella, camino hasta la cocina y empezó a ingeniárselas para hacer algo rápido y sencillo. Eijun se dejo caer en cama y tomo el celular de su novio, solo tenía la intención de jugar algún juego para matar el tiempo, pero a lo que vio la pantalla se encontró con el perfil de twitter de su novio, no puedo evitar darle un vistazo.

_Ultima vez que apuesto algo con este enano. - 5:40 pm._

¿Se supone que deba aguantar hasta el próximo sábado? - 5:47 pm.

MATENMEEEEE - 6:03 pm.

Sawamura no puedo evitar reírse, el mayor estaba sufriendo bastante, el también está sufriendo un poco, las ansias comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Dejo el celular de su novio en la mesa de noche y vio la televisión hasta escuchar como el mayor lo llamaba.

Se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina donde ya estaba servido un plato con huevo revuelto y pan, esa fue una cena muy estilo desayuno, dio gracias por la comida y disfruto de su cena con su novio.

Después de terminar de comer y dejar la cocina impecable los chicos fueron de nuevo al dormitorio, conversaron, jugaron carta, vieron una película y finalmente se acostaron a dormir.  
>A pesar de él leve mal humor de ambos por no poder tener relaciones durmieron plácidamente abrazados entre sí, dándose leves caricias en las espaldas.<p>

La mañana siguiente fue igual que siempre, desayuno / universidad, a lo que fueron las 3 de la tarde salieron de clases y volvieron directo a casa, ninguno de los dos tenía la costumbre de salir entre semanas.

Ese día mucha gente en la universidad había notado el mal humor de Eijun quien ya empezaba a cansarse del tonto juego de la apuesta, había pensado muy seriamente sin rendirse ante Kazuya, el problema no era usar el traje de gatito, el problema era tener que tragarse su orgullo, cosa que no sería tan difícil, pero, estamos hablando de Miyuki Kazuya, Eijun no tendría un dia de paz y tranquilidad el resto de su vida si se rendía ahora.

Mientras el mayor se daba una ducha Eijun pensaba como lograr seducir a su novio para que perdiera los estribos, varias ideas se le pasaron por la mente, pero ninguna le gusto lo suficiente.

A las 10 de la noche ya estaban los dos chicos acostados en la cama, ambos miraban directamente al televisor en donde estaba pasando la segunda película de Batman, ningún de los dos dijo nada, estaban demasiado concentrados en ver al Guasón aplaudir como psicópata.

A lo que la película termino el mayor apago el televisor y se acomodo para conciliar el sueño, sin embargo Eijun seguía sentado, mirando el televisor ya apagado.

"Eijun acuéstate, ya es tarde y tenemos que madrugar" le regaño el mayor jalando a su novio por el brazo, pero este no dijo nada, seguía en la misma posición, sentado con la espalda erguida mirando hacia el televisor, el mayor resoplo y se sentó en la cama "Hey…" lo llamo, tenía un tono cansado en la voz.

De repente un golpe hizo que el mayor cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama, el moreno le había dado un almohadazo.

"¿Para qué ha sido eso?" pregunto alzando la voz mientras se acariciaba la cara con la palma de la mano izquierda. El menor se encogió de hombros.

"Simplemente me pareció apropiado hacerlo" se excuso torpemente, Miyuki no iba a dejar eso hasta ahí. Tomo su almohada y le devolvió el golpe al menor mucho más fuerte que el que este le había dado "¡Hey!" gruño molesto el menor.

"Me ha parecido apropiado" dijo juguetón el mayor haciendo morisquetas.

Fue así como comenzó una guerra de almohadas, más de una vez el moreno intento ahogar a Kazuya, pero este siempre lograba zafarse y contraatacar.

Después de 20 minutos de juego entre almohadas y risas lograron quedarse quietos, un poco agotados se dejaron caer sobre el colchón.

"Eres como un niño" menciono el mayor molestando un poco al otro quien gruño por lo bajo.

"Si yo soy un niño, tú eres un feto" refunfuño mientras cerraba los ojos y volteaba el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

**Continuara…**


	5. Dia 04

**Cuarto Día.**

Ante el extraño comentario del moreno una energética carcajada inundo la habitación. Kazuya abrazo a su novio y beso su oreja lo cual era lo que tenía más cerca. Logro escuchar un suave suspiro por parte del menor, tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones y sin que se toquetearan había logrado hacer que le cuerpo de Eijun se volviera un poco sensible. El mayor sonrió.

"Estas muy sensible" murmuro aun con la sonrisa en los labios mientras acariciaba el moreno pecho desnudo de su novio con la yema de los dedos. Noto que cuando llego al vientre un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño haciendo que se estremeciera notablemente.

No quería excitarte, sabía que no debía, pero ver a Sawamura tan sensible y delicado, hacia que tuviera mucha hambre de él, bueno, más de lo normal.

"No es mi culpa" gruño el moreno sonrojado mientras bajaba el rostro "Estúpida apuesta" murmuro casi inaudiblemente. Kazuya no logro entender que susurro sin embargo sonrió.

"Vamos a dormir" le susurro mientras le besaba el rostro, paso una mano por su cintura y lo apretó para que se acercara, Eijun se volteo y se acurruco a su novio, el mayor al sentir que la cabeza del pequeño estaba pegada a su pecho paso a poner su pierna entre las del moreno, estas al sentirla inconscientemente se abrazaron a ella. Finalmente Miyuki bajo la cabeza para que su nariz quedara sobre el cabello del oji dorado, así podría dormir con ese olor y relajarse.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos, ambos, despertaron diez minutos antes de que el celular de Eijun sonara anunciando la hora de despertar. Por muy cómodamente que se habían quedado dormidos, no pudieron pasar una noche tranquila, ambos se despertaron varias veces en la madrugada.

No era porque ellos quisieras, pero habían mal acostumbrado a sus cuerpos a tener relaciones prácticamente todos los días, a veces dos, a veces tres.

Sus cuerpos incómodos exigían que les diesen su ración diaria de sexo, razón por la cual ambos habían pasado una mala noche. Además, no era algo simplemente físico, sino también psicológico, la mente, especialmente la de Kazuya, comenzaba a imaginarse cualquier barbaridad, en cualquier momento, la mayoría en los lugares menos apropiados, como en el laboratorio de química.

Muchos de los alumnos notaron que Miyuki estaba más distraído que de costumbre.

"¡Kazuya!" canturreo Kuramochi mientras pateaba la espalda del mayor con una patada voladora.

"Youichi" gruño el de lente de mal humor.

"Huy que miedo" murmuro el peli verde alejándose un poco "¿A qué se debe tanto mal humor?" le pregunto mientras ponía sus manos detrás del cuello.

"A una estúpida apuesta que hice con Eijun" gruño de nuevo, fue en ese momento que Kuramochi noto las ojeras debajo de los marrones ojos de su compañero.

"Pareces un muerto" se burlo.

"¡No es divertido!" la voz le salió levemente más alta de lo que el quería, pero de inmediato suspiro calmándose "Yo solo quiero que estos días pasen lo más rápido posible" murmuro dejando atrás a su compañero quien aun se reía energéticamente "Y que Eijun dejara de jugueteárselas tanto… eso haría todo más fácil" se murmuro para sí mismo.

El resto del día fue como siempre, Miyuki siguió con su terrible humor, constantemente miraba el reloj, agotado.

En este momento estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo ejercicios, eran las 7:40 pm, había comido recientemente y Eijun había salido con la excusa de tener que comprar algo.

A lo que fueron las 10 pm Miyuki, preocupado, envió un mensaje.

_[¿Dónde rayos estas?_

- Kazuya]

Casi inmediatamente le llego la respuesta.

_[De compras, te lo había dicho. Ve a dormir, vuelvo tarde, me he encontrado a Kuramochi._

- Eijun]

El mayor suspiro, era raro que el menor se escapara y llegara tarde a casa, pero siempre hay excepciones. Agotado dejo los libros sobre la mesa y se acostó en la amplia cama dejando espacio suficiente para que si Eijun llegaba y el estaba dormido pueda acostarse.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, podía sentirlo, la mente comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco, ya estaba cayendo, pero algo lo espabilo lentamente. Algo dulce, sobre sus labios, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, la lengua del mayor salió de su boca y se paseo sobre sus labios y sintió aquella cálida sustancia.

Aquello logro espabilar al peli marrón, abrió los ojos y noto que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, una tenue luz procedente de la ventana iluminaba cuidadosamente la habitación. Se paso la lengua una vez más sobre sus labios y saboreo el chocolate.

Volteo el rostro y al hacerlo se encontró a su novio, quien estaba acostado lateralmente apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Tenía una mano estiraba, los ojos de Miyuki la siguieron y vieron una fresa con chocolate, el chocolate derretido había caído sobre sus labios y fue aquello lo que lo despertó.

Bajo de nuevo la vista y vio un plato que estaba entre él y el menor, estaba lleno de fresas con chocolates. Miro a su novio buscando explicaciones pero este sin decir nada miro hacia la fresa que seguía sujetando sobre el rostro del de lentes. Kazuya volteo igualmente el rostro hacia al fresa y al ver que esta descendía abrió la boca, la punta de la fresa bañada en chocolate hizo contacto con la boca del mayor y fue mordida separándose del resto de la fresa. 

El de lentes tuvo que cerrar los ojos, realmente amaba la mezcla entre el sabor de la fresa y el chocolate, mastico lentamente, moviendo su lengua de un lado al otro disfrutando al máximo el sabor.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió una gota de chocolate caer sobre su comisura del labio. Abrió los ojos y miro a la nada. Iba a limpiarse pero vio como su novio se movió más rápido que el.

Eijun dejo la fresa mordida junto con las otras en el plato, tomo el plato y lo puso a sus espaldas.

Cambio totalmente de posición, recostado su pecho sobre el de Miyuki, acero su rostro al de su novio, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió internamente.

Con descaro paso la punta de su lengua por la comisura del labio de su novio limpiando la gota de chocolate que se encontraba ella, aprovecho y paso su lengua por el labio inferior y luego le dio un leve jalón incitándolo a que lo besara.

Sawamura levanto el rostro arrodillándose sobre la cama, miro de reojo a su novio quien no le había quitado la penetrante mirada. El moreno tomo una de las fresas y se la metió en la boca mordiéndola. Se paso la lengua sobre los labios.

Kazuya jamás había visto una imagen tan tentadora.

Sin quitarle la mirada al moreno tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y se tapo el rostro con ella. Después de contar en la mente hasta tres soltó un ahogado grito desahogándose.

_Diosito, por favor, dame fuerzas, si lo violo ahora lo dejo invalido de por vida_. Rezo aun con la almohada sobre su rostro, sintió como algo se movía, con cuidado se quito la almohada y miro a su alrededor, ni su novio ni el plato con fresas de chocolate estaba, suspiro. Al rato volvió Eijun, se lanzo sobre la cama y frunció la nariz.

"Creía que con esto si ibas a caer… tengo que pensar en algo nuevo" murmuro mientras se comenzaba a quedar dormido. Miyuki gruño, molesto y fascinado al mismo tiempo, soltó la almohada y se abrazo a su novio para dormir abrazados como tanto le gustaba.

**Continuara…**


	6. Dia 05

_**Quinto día.**_

El celular de Sawamura sonó anunciando la hora de despertarse para ir a la universidad, hoy era el día numero 5, solo quedaban menos de 72 horas para lograr engatusar a Kazuya.

Eijun se removió sobre la cama y estiro el brazo para desactivar la alarma, al hacerlo volteo a ver su novio quien fruncía el seño y apenas empezaba a intentar abrir los ojos.

"Buen día" murmuro Eijun sin mucho humor "Suéltame" le pidió medio ordenándole, el moreno no podía moverse de la posición en la que estaba, se encontraba amarrado en un cálido abrazo por los brazos del mayor y también estaba siendo abrazado con una de las piernas de este.

"5 minutos" pidió el mayor mientras apretaba más al pequeño. Miyuki, aun medio dormido acaricio la cien del oji dorado con sus labios y luego planto un beso en esa zona.

"La última vez que te di 5 minutos llegamos a clases después de almuerzo" refunfuño el menor.

"Prometo que solo serán 5 minutos… puedes contarlos si quieres" susurro el mayor sobre la oreja del pequeño.

_Dios, ¿Por qué Kazuya tiene que amanecer todos los días con esa voz?_. Se pregunto el menor mientras le daba un escalofrío sobre todo el cuerpo al oír de nuevo la roca voz de su novio.

"Estas todo calentito" ronroneo el mayor mientras lo abrazaba aun más.

Las expertas manos del mayor se pasearon por la espalda de Sawamura acariciándolo sobre la tela logrando que un terrible sentimiento de extrema comodidad se apoderara del cuerpo de este.

Eijun cerró los ojos y aspiro el olor que provenía del pecho del de lentes, podría jurar que se había escuchado a si mismo ronronear.

A lo que el menor abrió los ojos intento espabilarse un poco, se incorporo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, vio la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

"5 minutos ¿No?" Gruño el menor mientras un tic se apoderaba de su ojos derecho, habían pasado más de 30 minutos "¡Levántate, o no llegaremos nunca!" le regaño alzando un poco la voz mientras de un salto salía de la cama.

Miyuki refunfuño y formo un berrinche, sexy berrinche, pero a los 5 segundos ya estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes junto a su novio.

A máxima velocidad los chicos se vistieron y tomaron sus cosas, corrieron y lograron llegar a la universidad 5 minutos antes de que las campanas sonaran.

"Por tu culpa ahora tendré que morir de hambre hasta el almuerzo" regaño a su novio mientras juntos caminaban hacia las aulas.

"Venga, sabes que adoras cuando me pongo así por las mañanas~" jugueteo el mayor usando un meloso tono de voz.

"No si me hace pasar hambre" le gruño, el mayor soltó una energética carcajada.

"Si, si, lo que tú digas" canturreo, casi podía verse como el humo salía de las orejas del pequeño "Nos vamos a la hora del almuerzo" le sonrió mientras le robaba un beso en los labios, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Eijun se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, no era bueno en hacer ese tipo de cosas en lugares que no fuera su apartamento, dio un largo respiro y subió la mirada. Kazuya le sonrió y le pico el ojo para luego caminar hacia su salón de clase.

Eijun todo sonrojado camino hasta su aula e intento prestarle la mayor atención posible a su profesor.

A la hora del almuerzo ambos comieron un poco más de lo normal, cosa obvia, después de no haber desayunado. Después de algunas bromas, mayormente por parte del de lentes ambos volvieron a sus aulas.

En ese instante Eijun estaba en clases de Ingles avanzado, la profesora hablaba sobre Passive Voice y el pequeño pensaba en una forma de lograr quebrar a su novio.

_No ha caído con las fresas_. Pensó decepcionado ._Se me acaban las ideas_. Justo en ese momento la campana anuncio la salida de clases, sin mucha prisa Sawamura recogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Logro ver, un poco a lo lejos una pareja, un chico, y una chica.

La mano del chico pasó traviesamente sobre el trasero de, la que supuso Eijun, era su novia, esta se carcajea y golpea el hombre del muchacho mientras murmura un:

"No hagas eso aquí"

Eso, por muy raro que fuera, logro darle una idea, sonrió, quizás eso funcionara. Camino hasta la puerta y vio a su novio quien a verlo a él sonrió, caminaron juntos a casa.

Al llegar a esta ambos se cambiaron las ropas como ya era costumbre, el moreno miro de reojo a su novio, quien se había sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, jugueteaba con su celular. Era el momento perfecto para probar el nuevo experimento.

Lentamente se acerco a él y se paro frente a su novio.

"Estoy impresionado" murmuro el menor "Has aguantado hasta el quinto día" Eijun no había cambiado la pose ni Kazuya había dejado de mirar el celular "Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto más podrás aguantas?" el tono de voz del pequeño cambio logrando llamar la atención del otro.

El menor tomo el celular de su novio y lo dejo en la mesa, con descaro y sin mucha vergüenza se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio, abriendo las suyas completamente, estaba frente a frente a Miyuki con solo unos leves centímetros de separación.

La cercanía entre las partes del moreno con las del de lentes lograron hacer que ambos miembros despertaran encantados.

"Hey" llamo Eijun a su novio quien parecía demasiado embobado por la actuación de su novio como para formular siquiera una mueca "Bésame" le pidió mientras pegaba su frente a la del mayor, este negó con la cabeza, sabía que iba a pasar, Eijun se estaba excediendo, estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, el menor le quito los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa junto a su celular "Por favor" murmuro con la voz ronca, Miyuki trago en seco. ¿Es que acaso nadie sabe que un uke nunca debe coquetear y provocar a su seme? Eso no tiene perdón de Dios.

Miyuki, aun medio perdido entrecerró los ojos y se acerco sus labios a los de su novio, a lo que logro sentir el contacto termino de cerrar los ojos. Beso marcando un paso lento y cariñoso mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse por sí solas acariciando la espalda del moreno.

Repentinamente el beso se formo más rápido y salvaje, las manos de Kazuya las cuales habían estado inocentemente acariciando la espalda del moreno ahora se encontraba sobre el trasero de este acariciándoselo y apretándoselo. Y las manos de Eijun estaban en el pecho del mayor acariciándolo y subiéndole la camisa permitiéndose así acariciar directamente la piel de novio.

Eijun daba pequeños mordisco al labio inferior del otro mientras este respondía pasando su lengua por toda la boca del menor.

Los pulmones de Sawamura comenzaron a quemarse y exigían un respiro. Se aparto un poco y logro notar como un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo su boca a la de su novio.

"Jamás me había sentido tan desesperado en toda mi vida" murmuro el mayor con la voz entre cortada "Quisiera poder hacerte mío en este instante" una risita se escapo de sus labios "Pero si lo hago ahora, no solo perderé la apuesta, sino que también me odiaras por dejarte hospitalizado" confeso, Eijun no pudo evitar reírse.

"No voy a enojarme contigo, te lo prometo" lo ínsito acercándose de nuevo intentando volver a besarlo pero el mayor se negó girando el rostro hacia un lado.

"Créeme, vas a molestarte" le advirtió mientras subía sus manos del trasero a su cintura del menor y lo levantaba de su regazo "Además ya compre el disfraz, no puedo dejarlo abandonado" sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el baño, Sawamura bufo y fue a tomarse algo que pudiera enfriarlo un poco.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD NIÑAS!<strong>

**ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN 3**


	7. Dia 06

**Sexto día.**

Después del atrevimiento de Eijun, los dos chicos pasaron a tener una noche normal, despertándose incómodamente por las noches, y siendo fuertes para soportar las 48 horas que les faltaban.

La mañana fue un poco más tranquila, se desayunaron, se arreglaron y fueron a la uní, cada uno fue hasta su aula. Sawamura entre los pasillos se encontró a Haruichi quien alegremente este le pregunto por su semana y el moreno respondió gruñendo.

Después de explicarle sin muchos detalle lo que había sido su semana Haruichi se disculpo sintiéndose un poco responsable; él había sido el que comenzó con el tema de Kazuya y el sexo; y dio la excusa de que había bebido mucho esa noche y que estaba fuera de noto. El moreno detuvo su caminar y el peli rosa se fue corriendo a su aula.

_¿Beber? ¿Fuera de tono?_ pensó el moreno mientras su cerebro elaboraba un estratégico plan, sonrió con malicia. _Nada mal Harucchi._

Comenzó a idear un plan y a buscar excusas mientras entraba a su aula, en plena clase sintió su celular vibrar, sin mucho disimulo lo saco y reviso el contenido de este.

_[Unos amigos me invitaron a cenar, llego a casa a las 8, entretente sin mí hasta entonces._

- Kazuya]

Un disimulado gruñido ataco la garganta del moreno, ¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigos?

_[¿Cuáles amigos?_

- Eijun]

Envió y espero impacientemente a que su novio le respondiera.

_[Los mismos de siempre tonto, y por si te lo preguntas, no, Kai no va a ir. Puedes estar tranquilo, nadie va a estar mirándome el trasero._

- Kazuya]

Los colores se le subieron al rostro después de leer el mensaje de su novio, Kai era el albino amante de los traseros quien mas de una vez le había tocado el trasero a Miyuki incluso frente a él, gruño por lo bajo sintiéndose avergonzado.

_[Te estaré esperando, no llegues tarde._

- Eijun]

Envió y dejo el celular sobre sus piernas mientras apurado anotaba todo lo que la profesora había escrito en el pizarrón, tomo un respiro y sintió como su celular vibraba de nuevo.

_Joder Kazuya, ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas escribirme durante clases?_ gruño internamente mientras revisaba su celular.

_[Te amo._

- Kazuya]

_Joooder._ Chillo internamente mientras el corazón le daba un vuelo y se sonrojaba notoriamente. _¿Tienes que gastarte un mensaje en decirme eso? Idiota._ Gruño y guardo su celular en su bolso.

Kazuya no es el tipo de persona que va diciendo Te amo cada 5 minutos, así que para Eijun fue un poco sorpresivo.

Al salir de clases vio a Miyuki con su grupo de amigos, el peli marrón volteo a verlo y se despidió con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano, Sawamura simplemente se sonrojo y alzo un poco la mano en señal de que si lo había visto.

Después de aquello Eijun camino hasta su casa y comenzó a prepararlo todo. Se aseguro de que la casa estuviera arreglada y limpia, como siempre. Puso a cargar su celular y tomo parte de sus ahorros, después de guardar el dinero en su billetera bajo y fue a una licorería que quedaba a solo dos cuadras de su apartamento.

Con cedula en mano para asegurarle al vendedor de que era mayor de edad pidió los favoritos de él y Miyuki. Vodka, Cereser y Monkey Shoulder. Pago y se llevo todo a casa. Miro el reloj, 5:40 pm, aun era temprano.

Dejo el licor en el refrigerador y comenzó a prepararse la cena. Termino preparando pasta con salsa, quería comer algo pesado para no emborracharse, por lo menos no tan fácil.

Después de comer limpio todo dejando la cocina impecable, se dio una ducha y se vistió usando unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas. Vio el reloj, 7:40 pm. Kazuya podría llegar en cualquier momento. Suspiro, esto iba a ser muy vergonzoso.

Tomo un Iphone, el cual ya estaba totalmente cargado, y lo conecto a unas cornetas. Lo puso en automático y la primera canción que sonó fue Finatticz - Don't Drop That Thun Thun, sonrió, tenía un gusto muy raro en música, pero realmente amaba ese tipo de canciones. Le subió volumen y comenzó a relajarse. Camino hasta la nevera y la botella de Vodka, con ayuda de un pañuelo le saco la tapa y le dio un sorbo. Luego saco el plato con fresas de chocolate, sonrió y probo una. Volvió al dormitorio y dejo las fresas en una mesa mientras volvía a subirle volumen a la canción.

Miyuki se bajo del auto y agradeció a sus amigos por sacarlo a cenar y dejarlo en casa, entro al edificio y subió hasta su apartamento, logro escuchar la música a todo volumen. Logro reconocer la canción, Dev – Bass Down Low, había aprendido a reconocer el gusto en canciones de su novio. Suspiro, saco la llave y abrió la puerta.

Dejo sus cosas en la sala y camino hacia su habitación de donde venia la música. La mandíbula prácticamente cayó al suelo una vez que vio el escenario que tenia armado Eijun en su habitación.

Sawamura tenía la boca un poco manchada de chocolate, una botella de Vodka en la mano, descalzo, y bailaba como loco al ritmo de la canción.

El moreno, sin dejar de moverse y bailotear, volteo para ver a su novio quien lo miraba con gran asombro, Eijun no era el tipo de persona que te encontrabas bailando como loco en su habitación. El moreno se sonrojo levemente pero le sonrió y le ofreció la botella que tenía en la mano, Miyuki, aun con cara de asombro, tomo la botella y le dio un sorbo.

El menor movió la cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción mientras cantaba mudamente la letra de la canción. El de lentes no pudo evitar sonreír, el pequeño se veía bastante animado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Kazuya se animara también, a lo que descubrió que había Cereser en la nevera no pensó dos veces en sacarlo, ni siquiera se tomo la decencia de servírselo en un vaso, le saco la tapa y pego la boca a la punta.

**3 horas después**

Miyuki se acabo el solo todo el Cereser, mas de una vez el moreno le había pedido que le diera un sorbo, pero el mayor simplemente se negaba. Al final Eijun iba del Vodka al Whisky y del Whisky al Vodka.

En ese instante los dos chicos estaba sentados sobre la cama, Kazuya tenía un vaso con Vodka al lado pero apenas la había tocado y Eijun había tomado un respiro y estaba comiendo unas fresas. Entre ellos estaban un mazo de cartas con las cuales ya llevaban rato jugando.

Después de que el mayor ganara por milésima vez el moreno, harto, lanzo las cartas al suelo.

"Hagamos otra cosa" gruño con el típico tono de voz de borracho.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto el peli marron, de los dos, Miyuki era el que estaba más sorbió.

"No lo sé, lo que sea menos el jodido juego de cartas" refunfuño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al de lentes. El mayor sabía lo que iba a pasar, estaba lo suficientemente sorbió como para saberlo, pero también estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no detenerlo.

Eijun beso a su novio apasionadamente empujándolo de una forma que lo obligo a recostarse sobre la cama, Miyuki, sin quejarse ni nada por el estilo correspondió al beso y abrazo la espada del moreno…

**La mañana siguiente**

La luz que sobresalía de entre las cortinas de la ventana ilumino el rostro del Miyuki logrando hacer que frunciera el seño, refunfuñando un poco se sentó en la cama, bostezo y se estiro. Después de esperar un minuto para espabilarse miro la habitación.

_Oh Dios Mío_. Miro sorprendido el estado de su habitación, había cartas sobre el suelo al igual que prendas de ropa, botella de Vodka sobre el suelo y un camino de hormigas sobre el plato con fresas de chocolate, el lugar apestaba a alcohol.

Volteo a ver a su novio quien aún seguía dormido plácidamente, con cuidado jalo un poco la sabana para poder obsérvalo mejor.

"Joder" gimió al ver que el pequeño estaba sin camisa, movió un poco las caderas intentando rectificar si las sentía cansadas o no.

**Continuara…**


	8. Dia 07

**Séptimo día.**

Miyuki suspiro aliviado al sentir su cuerpo totalmente normal, volteo y acaricio el cabello de su novio.

"Eijun… Es hora de despertar" le anuncio hablándole con un tono calmado y amoroso. El moreno frunció el seño y se movió de tal forma que le dio la espalda a su novio.

"¿Hora de despertar? Tenemos el día libre, idiota" gruño mientras se abrazaba a su almohada.

"Ya lo sé pero mira nada mas como está la habitación, no podemos dejarla así" dijo asqueado mientras se levantaba e iba al baño.

El menor se sentó sobre la cama, después de frotárselo los ojos observo la zona a su alrededor, le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

"¿Qué coño hicimos ayer?" se pregunto, se levanto de inmediato y bufo decepcionado al sentir su cuerpo sin fatiga. Camino hasta el baño y se encontró a su novio lavándose la cara.

Después de que ambos terminaran de hacer su rutina diaria de aseo personal fueron hasta la cocina y buscaron bolsas negras de basura.

Comenzaron a limpiar toda la zona, después de desaceres de todo lo que podía ser llamado desperdicio recogieron lo que debía ser guardado, las cartas por ejemplo. Luego barrieron y lampacearon y al final pusieron veneno en polvo para espantar a las hormigas.

Así se les fue toda la mañana.

Eran la 1 pm exactamente y los chicos apenas iban terminando. Suspiraron agotados.

"Creo que sería mejor si salimos a comer afuera" murmuro Kazuya, estaba demasiado cansado como para preparar el almuerzo, Eijun asintió mientras entraba a la ducha y se bañaba. El de lentes lo imito y entro a la ducha con él.

Se bañaron tranquilamente, sin juegos ni provocaciones, como una pareja normal. Al salir, se secaron y vistieron. Cerraron el apartamento con llave, dejaron las bolsas de basura junto con la de sus vecinos y caminaron hasta un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba cerca del edificio. Almorzaron tranquilamente, después de pagar la cuenta entre ambos volvieron a su hogar.

Miyuki cansado y un poco aburrido miro el reloj, quedaban solo 10 horas más por resistir. Eijun estaba acostado sobre la cama boca abajo jugando video juegos y Kazuya a su lado "leyendo" un libro. Justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono del mayor, Eijun quien era el que estaba más cerca tomo el teléfono, y simplemente por puro interés reviso el nombre del usuario que lo estaba llamando. Gruño perfectamente fuerte y Miyuki volteo a verlo.

Le quito el teléfono de las manos y leyó, Kai. Suspiro. En un intento de hacer sentir mejor al moreno atendió y lo puso en altavoz.

Miyuki: ¿Si diga? – Hablo a lo lejos, Eijun volteo y vio que estaba hablando el altavoz.

Kai: Hola Miyu-san es Kai, ¿Cómo estás?

Miyuki: Se que eres tú, mi teléfono me lo dice, estoy bien, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

Kai: Quería saber si estabas libre esta noche, los muchachos y yo vamos a una discoteca.

Miyuki: Lo siento pero tengo planes esta noche y no puedo suspenderlo.

El de lentes subió la mirada al moreno quien al escucharlo se sonrojo y bufo.

Kai: Una verdadera lástima, no es divertido sin ti por aquí – Eijun gruño por lo bajo.

Miyuki: Me tengo que ir.

Kai: Vale, Bye bye.

El mayor tranco el teléfono y volteo a ver a su novio, se acostó boca abajo al lado del pequeño y pego su cabeza al hombro del otro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto a su novio "¿Te has molestado?" Eijun escondió su mirada y cerro su consola apagándola.

"No estoy molesto" murmuro, se dio la vuelta y se acostó boca arriba, suspiro "Pero en serio quería ganar esta apuesta" refunfuño cerrando los ojos. El de lentes soltó una ligera risa.

"Aun no la has perdido" le hablo suave y bajo, estaban demasiado cerca, de seguro se escuchaban hasta los pensamientos.

"¿Vas a ceder?" pregunto el moreno mirando a su novio fijamente, el mayor hizo una divertida mueca.

"No".

"Entonces ya perdí, has soportado 6 días, estoy seguro que soportaras las 10 horas que te falta" refunfuño, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

Miyuki miro de reojo a su amado moreno, a pesar de lo que mascullaba era obvio que estaba molesto, quizás solo le molestaba el hecho de que tendría que usar un traje de gato, o que hubiera perdido, aunque Sawamura jamás había demostrado ser un mal perdedor.

"¿Qué sucede Eijun?" Le pregunto acariciándole el cabello "De repente has hecho que el habiente se ponga pesado" el mayor logro ver como el pequeño fruncía la boca y entre cerraba los ojos "Es que acaso te da vergüenza vestirte como gatito" lo molesto.

"¿Porque…?" murmuro, Miyuki dejo de molestarlo para poder escucharlo "¿Por qué has ganado tu?" Pregunto como si la apuesta ya estuviese cumplida "Jamás me había comportado así" se sonrojo, el mayor inclino la cabeza hacia un lado "Jamás te había seducido… y aun así… No hiciste nada" Las cejas del moreno se fruncieron.

"¿Es eso lo que te molesta?" Pregunto examinando con mucho cuidado las fracciones del rostro de su novio "¿Es que acaso crees que no me has seducido como se debe?" alzo un poco más la voz, sonaba como si lo estuviera sermoneando.

"No has reaccionado a nada de lo que te he hecho" murmuro con un tono de voz apagado mientras no le quitaba la mirada al techo.

"No tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que huir" le murmuro acercado su rostro a la mejilla del pequeño "No tienes idea de lo tortuoso que ha sido para mí" susurro acaciriandole la mejilla con la punta de su nariz "Me contuve por muchas razones… primero, ya sabes, mal perdedor" Eijun soltó una leve risa mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias de su novio "Segundo, en serio quiero verte en traje de gatito… todas las noches por los próximos 30 días" sonrió coquetamente mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el vientre del moreno "Y tercero… pues, llevo aguantándome 7 días sin hacerte nada… Estas preparado psicológicamente para lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?" le advirtió mientras reía, Sawamura trago en seco y asintió. El peli marron se puso serio de nuevo "Eijun eres la cosa más sexy que se me han pasado frente a los ojos" el tono de voz no combino con las cosas que dijo "Me sorprende cuanto autocontrol tengo, a lo que todo esto termine quiero que te me vuelvas a sentar en las piernas" le beso la mejilla y se aparto un poco para ver el rostro del moreno, sonrió. El pequeño estaba todo sonrojado y miraba disimuladamente a la ventana.

"Eres un idiota" gruño el pequeño.

"Si, si, si. Tu idiota, ya lo sé, vamos, durmamos un rato" pidió mientras estiraba los brazos, el moreno un poco dudoso accedió al abrazo y reposo su cabeza en el brazo de su novio.

Eran apenas las 4 de la tarde, pero los dos se quedaron dormidos y no despertaron hasta las 9 cuando uno de los celulares comenzó a sonar. Atolondradamente Eijun le tranco a cualquiera que estuviera llamando y se lanzo de nuevo a los brazos de su novio acurrucándose entre ellos y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

A las 2 el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Miyuki el que lo tomo, con los ojos cerrados tranco la llamada y le saco la batería a su celular dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa de noche, volvió a su posición. Ya para ese entonces Eijun se había espabilado.

"Que día tan poco productivo" murmuro el moreno sin abrir los ojos.

"No es para tanto" le susurro el mayor mientras acariciaba su cabello "Sobreviviremos" Se quedaron acostados en la misma posición, totalmente abrazados.

Había perdido las ganas de dormir, pero no las de quedarse acostados.

Estuvieron en esa posición un tiempo, hablaron, y se acariciaron levemente durante un par de horas hasta que por fin el celular de Eijun anuncio con un timbre para nada escandaloso que la apuesta se había terminado. El moreno tomo su celular y desactivo la alarma, volteo a ver a su novio quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"Felicitaciones por ganar la apuesta" le dijo sin muchos ánimos.

"Nada de felicitaciones, dame mi premio" le dijo juguetón mientras se colocaba sobre él.

**Continuara…**


	9. Dia 08

Hoy para los que vemos el anime de Ace of Diamond va a ser un día no muy divertido así que no se me pongas demasiado tristes les dejo aquí el Dia #08 con mucho mucho amor~

* * *

><p><strong>Octavo día. <strong>

"Asegúrate de ser gentil" hablo Eijun con la voz entre cortada, mas sin embargo le sonrió a quien tenía encima, una sonrisa picara, dando a entender que las palabras recién dichas no valían nada.

Kazuya le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo el rostro para hacer contacto con los labios del menor, besándolos con cuidado, como siempre así, moviéndolo gentilmente. Eijun sonrió en sus adentros y se abrazo al cuello del mayor, entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello del otro y jugueteo con ellos mientras el beso se iba profundizando más y mas.

Miyuki se saco los lentes y sin dejar de besar al otro los dejo al borde de la cama. Movió las manos a la cintura del menor y las paso suavemente sobre la tela, logro sentir como el menor fruncía los labios sobre el beso, como insistiéndole a apurarse.

Las manos del mayor se movieron bajo las ropas haciendo contacto con la piel de Eijun, el menor tembló suavemente pero de forma notable logrando sacarle una sonrisa al atacante quien no se había molestado el dejar de besarle.

Con las yemas de los dedos le acaricio el abdomen, una y otra vez, disfrutando de la sensación y mayormente de las reacciones de quien tenía debajo.

Todos los movimientos que se hicieron presentes fueron tan cual como Sawamura había pedido, gentiles.

Hasta un punto en el que el ambiente se había calentado demasiado y las curiosas manos dejaron de moverse de forma suave y comenzaron a hacerlo con fuerza y algo de desesperación.

Miyuki introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor moviéndola de un lado a otro insistiéndole al otro a responder de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

Eijun se abrazo con más fuerza al cuello del otro profundizando el beso. Kazuya se fue levantando poco a poco hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas, claramente se había traído al menor con el ya que este se negaba a soltar el abrazo o el beso.

El mayor disminuyo la velocidad del beso y poco a poco se fue alejando, pero cada vez que el de ojos dorados sentía que el otro se alejaba lo abrazaba y besaba con más fuerza sacándole de vez en cuando una sonrisa al otro.

La mano del mayor se alejo del abdomen de Eijun y se fue a su rostro, se acomodo en su mandíbula y la presiono obligando a este a abrir la boca y liberarlo del beso.

"Con calma tigre" se rio y dejo de apretar.

El menor hizo una mala mueca pero al poco le sonrió. El de lentes le sonrió y le acaricio la nariz con la suya.

"Manos arriba".

Eijun obedeció y Kazuya le quito la camisa para luego volver a tumbarse sobre él.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y bajo hasta el cuello. Las manos del menor volvieron al cabello del otro.

El de lentes dio un par de besos rápidos para luego pasar a morder y lamer. Poco a poco fue bajando, de una manera pausada, demasiado lenta para el agrado del menor y sin embargo muy afable.

Siguió con el ritmo pausado hasta toparse con los pezones a los cuales les dio una rápida pero larga sección de caricias, de las cuales la mayoría fueron algo bruscas.

El ambiente dentro de la cabeza de Eijun comenzó a nublarse, las sensaciones de las caricias de su novio eran cada vez más y más efectivas, la boca se le hizo agua al igual que sus ojos.

Apretó con fuerza el cabello del otro al sentir que este le mordía uno de los pezones y por accidente dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado el cual termino sonando casi como un orgasmo.

Con un movimiento rápido Kazuya le saco los pantalones de pijama dejando al menor en ropa interior.

"¡Hey!" le regaño, no se esperaba eso. Iba a decir algo más pero el de lente se apresuro a callarlo con un beso rápido y bajo de inmediato al nivel del bóxer.

Acariciándole el abdomen le bajo la ropa interior de un golpe seco dejando al aire la erección del menor quien soltó un suspiro audible.

Kazuya pensó un segundo en sus futuras acciones y sonrió para luego introducir el miembro erecto del menor dentro de su boca y comenzar a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el muslo y la otra le serbia de apoyo.

"K-Kaz…" no lo logro, un gemido interrumpió lo que sea que fuese a decir, se tapo la boca con una de las manos.

El mayor continúo con su masajeo en vaivén el cual poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más rápido. Eijun se apoyo en sus codos y antebrazos levantando el rostro para observar la escena. Kazuya se veía bastante concentrado. En ese instante el mayor alzo el rostro e hizo contacto visual con el otro quien no pudo soportar la escena y se dejo cae tapándose el rostro con ambas manos ocultando el notable sonrojo.

El de lentes detuvo en seco su masajeo y fue levantando poco a poco la cabeza, pero la mano de Eijun lo detuvo en seco.

"No" murmuro "Tócame más" pidió con la voz perdida y Kazuya no pudo hacer más que sonreír en sus adentros y terminar lo que había comenzado.

Con un par de masajes más Sawamura se vino dentro de la boca del mayor quien no pudo hacer más que tragar en seco.

Saco el miembro de su boca y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para observar al menor.

Eijun se medio tapaba el rostro con su mano izquierda, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, de los ojos le corrían lagrimas y de la boca un hilo de saliva.

"Odio que hagas eso" murmuro con el seño fruncido, Kazuya soltó una risita burlona y meneando el dedo le indico que se diera la vuelta.

Con más lentitud de la necesaria Eijun se acostó boca abajo dejando un increíble paisaje conformado por una morena espalda y un redondo trasero.

El mayor sonrió, no por el paisaje, si no porque ahora venía una de sus partes favoritas.

Se movió para acercarse a la mesa de noche y sacar de la gaveta un frasco con vaselina. Con apuro abrió el frasco y tomo una buena cantidad entre los dedos.

Bajo al trasero del moreno y haciéndose espacio introdujo con lentitud el primer dedo.

"Agh… K-Kazu… Aww~" Y ahí estaba, la parte favorita de Kazuya, el menor se volvía muy ruidoso cuando eran cosas que tenían que ver con su trasero.

Introdujo el dedo aun más profundo y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y en movimiento de vaivén provocando sonidos aun más provocativos.

Kazuya se tomo tu tiempo para preparar al menor a pesar de no ser necesario, Eijun de vez en cuando se desesperaba y al mismo ritmo que la mano del mayor movía sus caderas logrando sentir con más fuerza los dedos del mayor. El de lentes se mordió el labio y trago en seco, la mente se le estaba nublando.

"K-Kazuya, estoy bien… D-Date prisa" hablo con voz orgásmica. Volteo el rostro para encarar al otro y logro ver como el sudor le corría por la frente "Ponlo dentro"

Miyuki saco sus dedos del interior del otro y de forma casi violenta lo volteo para tenerlo de frente. Pasó un par de segundos de contacto visual que fueron demasiado intensos como para contarlos.

"¿Qué ponga adentro? ¿A qué te refieres?" Eijun lo fulmino con la mirada y este le respondió con una sonrisa.

"No es momento p-para que te pongas a jugar" le regaño moviéndose incomodo entre las sabanas.

"¿Ni siquiera un por favor?" Kazuya tomo la pierna derecha del menor y se la monto en el hombro mientras él se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama "¿Unmm~?" volvió a sonreírle.

"Tu. Adentro. Ahora" alzo la voz y apretó los dientes, y que bueno que lo hizo ya que Kazuya entro de una sola embestida "~~~~~".

Kazuya se inclino hacia adelante para acercarse al rostro del menor el cual estaba sonrojado y con mala mueca.

"Eres exquisito Eijun" le susurro dejando que su aliento chocara sobre el rostro del menor el cual lo único que pudo murmurar fue un simple suspiro. Sawamura apretaba con fuerza los ojos, asintió indicándole que le había escuchado y movió con cuidado la cadera exigiéndole que se moviera.

El mayor comenzó a moverse, con cuidado y lentamente, atento de cada pequeña sensación, ni el más mínimo roce pasaría por alto. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y menos profundos y por cada pequeña embestida el ambiente se llenaba de un ambiente húmedo y cálido.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el choque ente los cuerpos, la respiración entre cortada de Kazuya y los repetidos semi orgasmo y gemidos que Eijun dejaba escapar de vez en cuando.

Al punto de correrse alzo el rostro buscando la mirada de su novio.

Sus ojos se encontraron aun abatidos por el movimiento que no cesaba, Kazuya rogo por permiso de correrse dentro y Eijun aun fuera de sus cabales simplemente asintió.

En el momento que el menor sintió la humedad dentro de él provoco que él se corriera también, sobre el vientre de Kazuya y sobre el de sí mismo. Y el ambiente que había estado templado en simple ruidos lejanos se lleno de un par de orgasmos fuertes y duraderos.

Miyuki respiro con dificultad y de forma cortada y salió del interior del menor para tumbarse a su lado.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta recuperar el aire.

"Eso no fue gentil" dijo de repente Eijun logrando sacarle una carcajada al mayor.

"Lo fue al comienzo" se excuso y de nuevo la habitación se quedo en silencio "No estarás pensando que esto termino aquí ¿Verdad?"

"Oh mas te vale que no termine aquí" se rio mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para quedar acostado sobre su novio "¿Te parece bien una segunda ronda en la cocina?"

"Vamos a la cocina" afirmo.

Eijun le dio un rápido beso, se levanto y corrió a la cocina seguido del mayor.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Aquí termina todo, quisiera dar las gracias a ColdestSnow por seguir y comentar el Fanfic desde el inicio, igualmente a xNaatuu, Yuki y lulu.c1t4 por todo el amor y el apoyo 3 y también a stellamine quien de repente comenzó a darle me gusta a todos mis fics. Muchas gracias chicas por todo el amor y las buenas vibras 3 nos vemos cuando la inspiración me vuelva~! Los quiero mucho 3<p> 


End file.
